Montana Nights
by Traci
Summary: Filler-scene for 'This Is Not Happening'. Reyes and Doggett haven't seen each other for a couple of years so they try to catch up a little.


Disclaimer: Not mine – 'nough said! However, I will gladly give up any and all current shows if it meant getting the X-files back though (although, I would request Atlantis and SVU be left if possible hehehe).

Rating: PG

Spoilers: This Is Not Happening (season 8)

Author: Traci Filler scene between Monica Reyes and John Doggett. It's been a couple of years since the two agents last saw each other so just a little catching up.

Author Note: It's been a long time since I watched season 8 and I have to say – it's a lot better than I remember it (of course, I could just be desperately missing the XF). Anyway, was watching the eps which included Annabeth Gish to see if there was other Doggett/Reyes stuff I could work with and this was inspired from that.

**

* * *

****Montana Nights**

* * *

"I don't think she liked me much." Monica Reyes sat on the bed staring at a nearby pack of Morley cigarettes.

From the chair in his hotel room, Agent John Doggett shook his head. "She's been through a lot. She just wants to find Mulder."

Smiling, Monica tossed the pack of Morley's to him. "She didn't like you at first either, huh?"

"'Suppose you could say that." Catching the pack, he stared at them then over at Monica. "Thought you were giving these up?"

"I'm trying, John," she said.

"They're going to kill you once of these days," he responded, tossing the pack in a nearby trash can.

"So you keep telling me." She yawned and lay on her side, propping her head up on a stack of pillows she had gathered. "What's the story with her and Mulder? Is there something I should know about that might help?"

John shrugged. "Dunno. She keeps to herself mostly – well, at least with me. I suspect there was more to their relationship than just partners but… I can't swear to it."

"Partners do spend a lot of time together. They were partners for a long time. It's not inconceivable."

"I know." He sighed. "I just wish she'd trust me a little more."

"Give her time. I know if I lost…" She stopped herself. "If I lost my partner of seven years I wouldn't be so quick to trust just anyone."

Glancing at the cold pizza on the table beside him, John grimaced, got up and sat on the edge of the bed facing Monica. "How is New Orleans?"

"It's nice. I'm not really accepted there but I don't think there's anywhere in the FBI that I'd be accepted with my theories," she told him with amusement.

"The X-files would certainly be perfect for you."

"It would be my dream job," she admitted. "What's it like?"

"It's… weird." His pale blue eyes found her deep, brown ones and a thin smile grew on his lips. "You're right, it would be your dream job."

She lightly swatted his arm and laughed. "How have you been?" she asked. "We haven't had a chance to talk about much more than you filling me in on this case."

"I've been good. Can't really complain. How about yourself? I'd imagine New Orleans and you work well together." He grinned.

"New Orleans has been great but the stereotype of ritual killings all the time is just that, a stereotype. But the people overall are wonderful. It's exactly the change I needed after New York."

John moved so he was sitting up, leaning against the headboard while Monica shifted slightly to give him more room. "You never did tell me the real reason why you left New York," he quietly told her.

Monica took a deep breath then rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "The break-up with Brad wasn't good. I needed to get away."

He looked down at her. "In all the years I've known you; I have never known you to run away from anything. Why Brad?"

Her eyes found his. "I'd rather not talk about it. I'm sorry, John. I know you're only trying to help but… it's in the past."

"Did he hurt you?"

Seeing the anger pass through his eyes, she shook her head. "No, not physically. I don't even think he knows why I left to tell you the truth."

They sat in companionable silence for many moments until Monica stretched and yawned. "I guess I should get back to my own room and get some sleep. It was a long flight." Standing up, she smiled at him once again. "Thank you for calling me in on this, John."

As she opened the door to leave, John said, "It's good seeing you again, Monica."

Monica stopped and looked back at him. "You too." She paused. "That's the one bad thing about New Orleans… you're not there." With that, she walked out, quietly closing the door behind her.

John stared at the closed door allowing her words to sink in. He had suspected her feelings for him were different than his were for her but she had never once allowed that to make things awkward between them. She was someone he knew he could confide in without question or doubt. He felt comfortable with her… around her. Truth be known the only thing that had kept him in New York as a cop was having Monica in the same city. Once she had moved, there had been nothing to keep him there. He sat on the bed remembering their late-night, long-distance calls about cases that all-too-often turned into conversations about anything and everything. Once she had commented, as they were on the phone watching the same movie, that it was like something out of 'When Harry Met Sally'. He had laughed at the comment. Now, sitting in the room, seeing her in person for the first time in two years, he wondered if maybe he was wrong. Maybe his feelings for her were exactly the same as hers seemed to be for him.

The bedside phone rang. "Doggett."

"Agent Doggett, can you and Agent Reyes meet me in my room?" Scully's voice was cool and all-business. "We may have found something."

"We'll be right there." Hanging up the phone, he reached for his shoes. He had a job to do but he promised himself when this case was over he would have to take a hard look at just what Monica Reyes really was to him.

The End


End file.
